scha_ictfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitter
'Welcome to the Twitter section!' Here you will find useful information about Twitter as well as a list of sources that you can use in your ICT coursework! 'Analytics' • 95 million were between the ages of 18 and 29 • 54 million users between the ages of 30 and 59 • 49% males and 51% female • over 400 million tweets sent daily • 75% of users are following less than 50 twitter accounts over 15 million active users in the UK, most users in USA The target audience of twitter is made up of individuals who what to know what is happening to celebrities and other people they are interested in as well as those who want to inform their following of their experiences and thoughts. It is used by businesses and artists to inform people of changes and of any organised events. Twitter has experienced a decline among marketers, dropping to 61% in 2016 from 66% in 2015. Both Facebook and YouTube have unseated Twitter from its number one slot in 2015. 'Evaluation' A timeline on Twitter is a collection of tweets in chronological order. The Public Timeline consists of every public tweet made. When you tweet, you create your own timeline that people will see when they visit your profile page. Every user also has their own unique timeline that consists of the tweets from everyone they follow. It’s like your own personal news ticker. You can follow bunches of different people and all their tweets. Further into your profile options you can upload a background image and change your color scheme. I think it’s good to stand out a bit here, but it’s also easy to look tacky. Best to leave the color scheme alone at first. Following is Twitter’s word for Subscribing or Friending, follow someone and their tweets will show up on your home timeline. Following is a one-way action on Twitter. Direct Messages are private. Only the sender and recipient can see them. You can only send them to people following you. Direct Messages are not a good way of communicating, they are often ignored and often used to spam. You can see tweets mentioning you by clicking the @YourName link on the right side of the Twitter page. To direct a tweet at someone specific begin it with @ followed by their username. ReTweeting is when someone repeats someone else’s tweet, so their own followers can see the original message. This is now a full fledged feature of Twitter, but it started organically. People wanted to pass on tweets, so they ReTweeted. Twitter listened, and now tweets in a timeline have a ReTweet button. Hashtags let you add categories or keywords to your tweet. Using hashtags allows people to aggregate all the tweets on a subject. They consist of the hash sign, #, and a keyword with no spaces. This is another feature created by Twitter users that is now official. Hashtags are now automatically turned into links to Twitter searches. 'Sources' http://www.petergrandstaff.com/marketing/twitter-tutorial-2